


Tequila Weaknesses

by BonVoyageJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Drinking, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rimming, Top Jensen Ackles, tequila makes j2 do stuff, the best tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonVoyageJ2/pseuds/BonVoyageJ2
Summary: With no kids between the four of them for 48 hours, Jensen, Danneel, Jared and Gen decide to get absolutely shitfaced.Jensen thought he'd be getting sex, but not from the person he got it from.Jared is just cruising. He loves when he gets a good smack on the ass and you cannot tell me otherwise.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese & Danneel Harris, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 33





	Tequila Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my new Tumblr: bonvoyageJ2! It's still new so the first post will be promoting this fic and For Good Measure :)

The sunlight streaming in through the large windows in the bedroom was the only thing that disturbed Jensen from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he deduced two things;

One, his mouth tasted like ass. Definitely too much whiskey.

Two, he was so, _so_ hungover. And naked. But more hung over.

Groaning he rolled over, shifting closer to Danneel only to find her shoulders broader, her arms more muscular, her legs longer, she was snoring…

Oh, _fuck_.

***8pm the previous night***

“Hey guys, c’mon in!”

Extending an arm out Jensen hugged Gen, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Letting her go he grinned at Jared, wrapping him in a bear hug.

“Hey man.”

“Hey Jackles.”

They separated and immediately Jared did what he always did when emotions got high between them; he smacked Jensen’s ass and asked Danneel if she’d bought beer. She stared at him like he was stupid for a moment and he just grinned.

“Only kidding.”

Gen and Danneel also hugged, immediately falling into a conversation that was going a mile a minute. One night without all six kids and the four of them were going to make the most of it by getting drunk, playing dumb games and maybe breaking out the guitar later. Just as Jensen let Gen into the downstairs entertaining area Jared handed him a beer, followed by a glass of wine for Gen. She raised an eyebrow and Jared swapped his beer for her wine. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and followed Danneel to the couch, the pair catching up on gossip and probably talking about their kids.

“You look really good, Jay.”

“You too. I kinda miss the beer belly though.”

“Me? Beer belly? More like dad bod.”

“Yeah, I’ll take that.”

Jensen squeezed the back of Jared’s neck, playfully pushing his hair forwards so it was messed up and in his eyes. Jared shook his head out, only making it worse, and Gen called out to him, patting the spot in front of her.

“C’mere.”

Jared obediently sat on the floor between her legs and she made quick work of fixing his hair. Tilting his head back, Gen scratched up the back of his neck and he seemed to relax into that. Smiling at each other, Jensen and Danneel cuddled up too.

“C’mon guys, let’s eat and then get ridiculously drunk.”

“Oh, Jensen, I really hate you sometimes. Give me the tequila and the vegetable peeler.”

Danneel and Jared sat at the island and talked while Jensen and Gen made a dinner of steak, steamed vegetables and mushroom sauce. They playfully attacked each other whilst also catching up, friendship just as strong as Gen and Jensen’s and it made everyone happy to know their spouses got along. Jared said something and Danneel swatted at him, Jared ducking just in time so she tackled him to the floor. Jensen looked up from the grill outside, Gen looking up from the kitchen and they both just smiled when seeing the other two wrestling on the floor. There was no doubt even though she was smaller, Danneel definitely had the potential to overpower Jared and he was also very aware of it. He tapped out pretty quickly and she put her bare foot on his chest.

“You are now my bitch, Jared Padalecki.”

“Yes ma’am,” he answered immediately and Gen rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, food’s ready.”

The four of them sat at the island and passed around the dishes of meat and vegetables, Gen and Jared passing the bottle of tequila between themselves while Danneel had a glass of white and Jensen sipped at a glass of red wine he’d found in the back of the cupboard. Of course, by the end of it Jared was giggling while Gen was regaling some story about before they’d started dating and she’d realised Jared had the hots for her-

“-wait I remember this! Oh, man, Jared, you were hopeless man.”

“Shut up Jensen.”

Jared punched Jensen in the arm, receiving a punch back and the ladies laughed. Danneel took the tequila from her friends and had a couple sips herself, grimacing at the taste.

“Oh my god that never, ever gets easier.”

“Amen sister. Give me the bottle.”

Danneel handed the bottle to Jared and he took a swig, pulling back to have a look at how much they’d had already.

“Damn, Jack, hurry up, otherwise you’re gonna remember all of this tomorrow,” Jared teased Jensen who rolled his eyes and snatched the tequila.

***Present time. 8am…ish***

“Uh… Jared?”

The bigger man didn’t move, hair strewn out on his pillow as he snored shamelessly. Tequila made him snore, apparently. Jensen sighed, slipping to the edge of the bed. He found his boxers, a tube of lube and an empty condom packet at his feet and immediately the dread set in. Hauling ass to the bathroom, boxers in hand, he barely made it over the toilet before he was vomiting. There was movement coming from downstairs and he heard the bathroom door yawn open.

“Jensen? Hey, honey…”

“Danneel, stay outside.”

She frowned, running a hand through her hair as she sleepily tried to stop yawning.

“What’s wrong?”

“Please. Please just wait there, it’s… it’s from both ends.”

Ew. Gross. Smooth, Jensen.

“Okay… Any idea where Jared might be? Gen woke up in the spare room without him.”

_Fuck_

“S-sure thing. Hey, hangover smoothie and breakfast?”

“You betcha.”

Jensen heard her pad off back down the stairs and he grimaced, burying his face against the toilet seat. He was not a good man, and this was not a good situation. Hefting himself up he reached the sink and rinsed his mouth, reaching for his toothbrush. He could hear Jared rustling around in the bedroom and internally wished this hadn’t happened.

***11pm the previous evening***

“Okay, okay my turn. Jared, truth or dare?”

Giggling, Danneel took the bottle of Fireball from Jensen and kissed him before taking a shot of the fiery alcohol. Jared waggled his brows, in snuggle mode up against Gen who was probably the most sober of all four of them, before he shrugged.

“Truth.”

“Tell me how many times you’ve had a wet dream about my husband.”

Immediately Jensen bristled, his intoxicated mind sending warning signs, and he blushed deeply. Danneel really didn’t have a filter and most of the time he adored it. Jared too seemed unsettled but Gen didn’t seem bothered.

“Go on, babe. It’s fine by me.”

“Dare, I pick dare.”

Danneel rolled her eyes, getting off Jensen’s lap.

“Fine. I dare you to…”

She tapped her finger to her lips, a devilish smile coming across her features.

“I dare you to sit in Gen’s lap for the rest of the game.”

“Boo, easy. C’mere.”

Gen uncrossed her legs and Jared took a seat on her thighs, leaning his head back against her shoulder and she made a face as she struggled not to laugh.

“Ugh, you’re so heavy.”

“Thanks,” Jared grinned at her and she laughed anyway, kissing his lips once.

“Jared your turn,” Jensen reminded him and Jared pretended to think before his gaze settled on Danneel and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Fight me Padalecki.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to… hmmm…”

Gen leaned in and whispered something in his ear and his eyebrows raised before they both snickered like teenagers. Getting up, Jared grabbed a guitar from Jensen’s stand and handed it to her.

“Sing a song about your first date with Jackles.”

Danneel burst into giggles, so hard she was struggling not to snort, as Jensen groaned and Gen smirked to herself. Glancing around Jared furrowed his brows.

“Okay I definitely missed something.”

“It was so bad!” Danneel howled, wiping a tear from her eye while Jensen buried his head in his hands.

“It was so cute, though! He really tried,” Gen added. Jared narrowed his gaze in on his friend.

“Okay, well now you have to sing the song.”

Danneel was actually a beautiful singer, and she could play guitar well, but with alcohol in the mix she began spurting off some off-tune blues about the time Jensen took her to the zoo, and something about poo, and- oh no. That’s really not good.

***Present time. 8:45am***

“Jared, Jared wake up.”

The firm hand on his shoulder disturbed the doze Jared had slipped back into and he looked up to see Jensen kneeling at his head. He sent him a little smile, one Jared hadn’t seen before, and that was when it dawned on Jared. He was naked, his ass hurt, and there was something dry and sticky on his stomach.

“What the hell- Jack-“

“You need to get dressed and go to the movie room, okay? Please.”

When Jared tried to protest, Jensen cupped his cheek.

“Just this once, Jare, do what I ask. Please, for them.”

Jensen tilted his head toward the bedroom door and Jared slid his legs around, taking his boxers from Jensen and managing to get dressed in a couple of seconds. Just before he slid out the door, he turned to Jensen.

“I don’t regret it, y’know.”

“Yeah? I do. I don’t know about you, but I’m not one to cheat on my wife; especially not with another man,” Jensen whisper-hissed but stopped abruptly, holding a fist to his lips.

“Go.”

Jared limped out of the room, managing to make himself scarce. For a moment Jensen regretted the rough tone to his voice but then Danneel poked her head into the room.

“Hey. Ready when you are.”

“Thanks Dani.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Not really, but I’ll be okay.”

She stepped into the room and he flinched when she hugged him, making her draw back and hold him by the forearms.

“You’re acting weird. Communication is key, remember? Talk to me. You can tell me anything.”

“What do you- uh, what do you remember about last night?”

Danneel shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure Gen and I went to bed around 1-ish… you and Jared kept going. Where is he, anyway?”

“In the movie room I think.”

“Huh. Weird.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah. Whatever. C’mon, let’s go and get un-hangover’d.”

***2:30am the previous night… earlier that morning***

“Never have I ever… kissed another guy.”

“Okay, first of all, I was whacked and high, and second of all-“

“-it was Kane. Yeah, whatever. Drink up Jay.”

Jared groaned, guzzling down his beer. Jensen snorted at him, thumping his back when he coughed.

“Your turn.”

“Uhhhh… I dare- wait, wrong game!”

Jared burst out laughing, getting a look on his face.

“Wait, no fuck it. Jensen, I dare you to kiss me.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, leaning forward on his elbows.

“And why should I do that?”

“Because we’ve literally never kissed before and our wives both think it would be hot.”

“What makes you think-“

Jared cocked an eyebrow, gesturing to the women who were probably in bed by now upstairs and Jensen groaned.

“Okay, fine. C’mere.”

Grabbing hold of Jared’s shoulder, Jensen paused.

“Are you sure- mmf!”

Next thing he knew Jared’s lips were on his, and it felt… right. It didn’t feel weird. It felt natural. Jared’s lips were chapped and a little dry from the alcohol but he tasted like beer and Jensen knew he probably tasted like the whiskey he’d just downed. He couldn’t stop, Jared was irresistible. Dammit. Jared pulled back, wiping his lips.

“Okay, dude, we’re definitely gonna go make out.”

“Shut up.”

Jensen kissed him again, this time pressing his tongue in and Jared let him lick against the roof of his mouth. They’d abandoned their drinks by now, and Jensen had one hand in Jared’s hair while the other one had managed to tangle into the bottom of his t-shirt. Standing from the couch, Jensen yanked Jared up too and immediately he had his hand on his ass.

“Gonna suck me off?” Jensen asked and Jared snorted, clumsily collapsing to his knees.

“Only if you eat me out.”

***Present time. 10am***

Bending over the bath to turn on the taps made Jared hiss and he straightened, one hand going to his lower back. Gen appeared from their room, a towel in her hands and a bottle of muscle cream on top.

“Hey. Thought you might want these.”

“Thanks.”

“What hurts? Talk to me.”

“It’s my back… we aren’t exactly twenty-five anymore.”

Gen rolled her eyes fondly, brushing a hand down his back before slipping out of the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, Jared reached for his phone and dialled the number behind his sore ass.

“Jared? What’s wrong?”

Jensen’s panicked voice rang into the speaker and Jared smiled at his immediate freak out. Typical Jensen. He’d be freaked out too, if his ass wasn’t taking up most of his attention.

“Did you bite my ass?”

“I dunno. Why are we talking about this? Dani is literally in the next room.”

“Oh fuck off, Jensen. Don’t use her as a mask for your fear of homosexual tendencies.”

“Are you saying I’m a fucking homophobe?” Jensen dared Jared to talk, voice deep and gruff. Jared shook his head.

“I’m saying you’re a Jensen-phobe.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Neither does shutting me out. Look, just, before you hang up… I don’t regret it. It was great, what I can remember, and I really don’t think either of our wives have a problem with it.”

“Enjoy the break, Jared.”

Jensen hung up and Jared cursed, tossing his phone on to his hoodie and sweats as he stripped off completely. Sure enough when he got a glance, there it was; a huge Jensen’s-mouth-sized bite mark on his ass. Oh dear.

***2:45am that morning***

“Oh god, oh, Jared, ffffffffuuuuuccckkk!”

For someone who had claimed to have never sucked dick, Jared was pretty fucking good at it. Lying on his stomach between Jensen’s legs, he buried Jensen’s length down his throat and swallowed multiple times, letting Jensen feel the contractions around him. Jensen groaned, a hand going over his face as the other slipped into Jared’s hair.

“Okay, c’mere, my turn.”

Pulling Jared up, Jensen positioned him on his hands and knees on the bed, opting to kneel behind him on the bedroom floor. The wood wasn’t kind to his knees but Jensen didn’t even care, because Jared was passing him a tube of lube he must have found and he looked so good like this, he looked so damn good with his ass in the air.

“What the hell man, how come you got the bubble ass?”

Giving Jared’s cheek a light swat, Jensen was surprised when his friend moaned in pleasure instead of pain, arching into the touch. Blowing air on to Jared’s hole he reached for the lube, but Jared took it from him.

“Lick me. I dare you.”

Dammit. If there’s one thing Jensen can’t deny, it’s when Jared dares him. Ugh.

“Fine, but if you bust early I’m finishing in your mouth.”

“Pretty sure that’s a reward not a punishment. I kinda like your cum.”

Jensen choked, having never heard Jared talk in such a vulgar tone. Not that he was complaining, it was definitely hot. Clearing his throat, Jensen closed his eyes and leaned in. The muscle was tight and hot, but with enough prodding Jared began to relax. Slipping his tongue in, Jensen closed his mouth around the hole and sucked. Jared arched, falling to his elbows as he moaned into the pillow.

“Gonna cum if you do that again,” he croaked and Jensen smiled against him. The second he sucked Jared cried out, reaching to grip himself tightly at the base.

“Jack, cut it out.”

“If you say so.”

Pulling back to spit on the pink muscle, Jensen also reached for lube as a precaution. Jared was whining into a pillow he’d pulled to his face, rutting against the sheets like a teenager. Slicking up his finger, Jensen nudged it against Jared’s hole and looked around to check if he was okay. Jared barely blinked as Jensen pushed his thick finger past the first knuckle. At his second knuckle Jared sucked in a short breath of air and Jensen froze.

“You good?”

“Mm. Oh, yeah. I’m good. Keep going.”

When Jensen hesitated still Jared grabbed his hand, pushing the finger in deeper. When he let go Jensen gently twisted the finger, just enough to get Jared used to the idea he’d be going all kinds of places. Jared responded by arching into the touch, trying to regulate his breathing. Reaching around his leg, Jensen found Jared’s length and just cupped it.

“Tell me what I need to do.”

“Fucking hurry up.”

“Awe, Jay, I get all tingly when you talk to me like that.”

“That’s not even the right line, and hearing your Dean voice is definitely a turn off.”

Apparently cranky when wound up, Jared splattered more lube on to Jensen’s hand and pushed another finger in. Jensen moaned at the tightness, the intensity of the situation, the fact it was _Jared_ he was about to fuck. If he wasn’t a little drunk still, he might have been able to keep the tears in.

“Okay seriously, Jensen, if you are gonna sit there and cry I’m gonna fuck my own fingers.”

Jared shifted and in a split second he was bouncing on two of his own fingers. It may possibly have been the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen. Crawling up the bed he met Jared’s lips with his own, kneeling in front of him so they could kiss. Jared panted into his mouth, curling and scissoring his fingers until he pulled back. The green eyes he’d come to love were a dark hue and it only turned him on more. Licking into Jensen’s mouth he slicked up a third finger. Only letting it get to the first knuckle Jared hissed and froze, grimacing. Jensen slid a hand between them and got their lengths in his hand, giving them gentle strokes. The feeling of skin against skin was almost as intoxicating as the tequila they’d been drinking all night. When Jared pulled away from the kiss to focus on his fingers Jensen took the opportunity to push him on to the bed, sinking his teeth into Jared’s behind and earning a moan. Kinky fucker was into biting too, seriously?!

“C’mon Jare, get your fingers back in there. I’m right here.”

Squeezing a tiny bit of lube on to his hand Jensen stroked himself to full mast as he watched Jared slowly become more confident with his fingers. Panting into Jensen’s shoulder Jared whined, nipping at the crook of his neck.

“M’ready, come on. C’mon Jack.”

Jared got back up on his hands and knees but Jensen rolled him over on to his back, hooking Jared’s legs around his shoulders as he casually opened the packet of the condom. Jared eyed him hungrily, a wild look in his eyes Jensen had never seen before, and he took a moment to apply extra lube before taking hold of himself and pushing just his tip inside. Jared stayed silent, rocking back and forth against his friend, only challenging him to push in more. When they made eye contact Jensen bent over, connecting their lips in a kiss Jared wished would last forever. Finally, convinced Jared was okay, Jensen pushed in completely and collapsed against Jared’s chest.

“Oh my god, you feel amazing. So tight, so new.”

“Yeah well, I was saving my backdoor for a rainy day, so you’re welcome.”

The sarcasm dripping from Jared’s words only made Jensen laugh, lifting up just enough to settle on an elbow so he could kiss Jared properly. Jared grimaced against the kiss when Jensen shifted his hips, but it wasn’t long before he moaned.

“That’s it Jare. Does it feel good?”

“Fucking good man, I now get why chicks dig it so much.”

***Present time. Midday***

Jensen had been avoiding Danneel all morning, simply for the fact that the second she got close enough he’d tell her what had happened between him and Jared. There was no keeping secrets from his wife and he trusted she’d never keep anything from him either. Every time she came into the room he would make an excuse and leave before she could get a word in, so he knew it was only a matter of time before she cornered him.

“Nice try, Jensen.”

“JESUS!”

Smacking his hand on the wall, Jensen zipped his fly up and flushed the toilet, spinning to glare at Danneel who had casually sat on the counter near the sink. She turned on the tap for him to wash his hands and he almost refused, until she cocked an eyebrow. Oh, he was so caught.

“You said Jared slept in the movie room, right? Last night?”

“Y-yeah. I mean, uh, definitely. That’s where I found him.”

“For an actor you’re a shitty liar, Jensen.”

Hopping off the counter Danneel wrapped her arms around him and Jensen melted into her, burying his head into her hair.

“Hey, listen, can we make a deal? Next time you and Jared decide to bump and grind, me and Gen want to join. Got it?”

Wait a minute.

“What do you mean- we didn’t- I would never-“

“Again. Shitty liar. Also, there was a condom on the floor.”

Pressing a kiss to Jensen’s cheek, she gave him a tap on the ass on her way out of the bathroom.

“Call him and invite him over!”

Meanwhile, in the Padalecki household, Jared was washing up the dishes, overcompensating the guilt he was starting to feel for sleeping with Jensen and not telling his wife. Speaking of Gen, she came into the kitchen and hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder.

“Come and have a chat with me. Outside.”

Oh, he was so busted. Taking his hand, Gen led him outside to their favourite spot to cuddle and watch the sunset over the Austin skyline. Jared sat and she curled into him, one hand going down his back.

“So, you and Jensen, huh?”

Oh fuck. She was that good.

Immediately Jared sat upright, trying to blurt out an apology but Gen stopped him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Did he fuck you good? Properly? Take good care of you?”

Well. When you put it like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I have never written that slipped into this fic; rimming, Jensen freaking the fuck out, Jared’s ass, Gen’s tolerance for tequila, Jensen’s “size”. Heh. Oh, I nearly forgot, spanking, playful biting, other things I probably forgot.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed this just as much as For Good Measure :)


End file.
